Not So Smart
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella is 16 and very smart. So smart that she is a senior. She goes to visit her dad for her 16th birthday weekend and there she meets the resident player before he phases the first time. What will happen when she comes back to Forks to stay for good during Spring break? Will he imprint? Why is she moving in the middle of the final semester of her final year? Twilight AU Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella is 16 and very smart. So smart that she is a senior. She goes to visit her dad for her 16****th**** birthday weekend and there she meets the resident player before he phases the first time. What will happen when she comes back to Forks to stay for good during Spring break? Will he imprint? Why is she moving in the middle of the final semester of her final year?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Paul Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Paul**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2008.**

_**Not So Smart**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

"Mom, it's just the weekend. I will be back for school on Tuesday. Monday is Parent/Teacher conference anyway, so there is no school. I want to spend my birthday weekend in Forks" I stated empathically to my hair-brained mother for the third time since arriving at the airport fifteen minutes ago.

My name is Bella Swan and I am turning 16 years old on Saturday. I live in Phoenix, AZ with my mom, Renee, and her rich husband, Major League Baseball player, Phil Dwyer. And even though I am just turning 16, I am very smart and because of that, I skipped the second and tenth grades and am now a senior in high school. I also only go half a day. I have all my credits to graduate except for my last AP English, AP American History, and a final elective, which is Advanced Art. I love to draw, especially landscapes and portraits. Luckily I have a photographic memory, so I can draw a subject long after I am away from it.

Anyway, back to this weekend. Since I waited until yesterday to ask Charlie, my dad, if I could come up to Forks for the weekend, I'm going to have to celebrate my birthday tonight instead of tomorrow with him. I didn't know that this weekend was his big fishing trip that he has been planning for months now with his best friends Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Atera IV **(A/N: he is alive in this story)**.

I didn't want him cancelling his plans, so tonight we are going to go to the diner for dinner and afterwards we are going to the theatre in Port Angeles. And to make up for leaving me alone until late Sunday night, he promised to leave me the keys to his old Chevy truck so I won't be stuck in the house all weekend. I plan to go down to First Beach on the Quileute Indian Reservation on Saturday. I don't know what I will do on Sunday yet.

"I know sweetie" mom said while hugging me goodbye…again. "It's just I will miss you and you will be alone most of the weekend up there."

"Mom are you forgetting that Phil has an away game in Jacksonville and you promised to go with him? I would be alone here as well" I remind her.

"Oh My God. I totally forgot about the game. I have to get a ticket, make hotel arrangements, get a rental car reserved, and pack all in a few hours!"

She was getting hysterical now. Lucky for her, everything is already taken care of for her. I knew she would forget, as usual.

"Breathe Mom! I already got your ticket; you are on the 6:45pm American Airlines flight 2060. I have you booked in at the Holiday Inn by the stadium and your Compact car is booked at the Avis Rental Station at the airport. I arranged for them to put in the GPS coordinates for the hotel, stadium and the airport for you. Also, you are all packed and ready to go. Your luggage is by the front door. I have arranged for your taxi to be at the house at 6:00, so be ready. I have your phone's alarm set to go off at 5 minutes to 6, so that you can do any last minute things that you need to do, like go to the bathroom or make sure everything is turned off. Your ticket is in the side pocket along with all your other documents and reservation numbers. Now they are about to call my flight, so I have to go. I love you, Mom!" I said as I hugged her goodbye again.

"Love you too Sweetie. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes!"

We parted ways at the security gate and I boarded my plane bound for Port Angeles, Washington. Once I got settled in my seat, I quickly dosed off. Next thing I know, the attendant was gently shaking me awake and telling me that they have landed. I make my way off the plane and to the baggage claim to pick up my suitcase. I then made my way to the entrance to locate my father.

There he was towering over most of the other people here at 6'2" and built like a quarterback. He had the same shade of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as me. He was wearing his Sheriffs uniform, so he must have come straight here from work.

"Bells!"

As usual, I flushed red when some people turned to see who he was talking about. I walked up to him and hugged him and said, "Hi dad, I missed you." And I did.

"Missed you too kiddo. Let's get home so I can change and then we will head out to eat and to the movies."

We walked to the cruiser and he put my bag in the trunk while I got in and buckled up. He got in and we were off to Forks.

"So how is your mom and Phil?" he asked as we made our way down the highway.

"They are doing well. Mom is as scatterbrained as usual and Phil is doing good at work. He has a game in Jacksonville this weekend and Mom is heading there tonight."

When we got to the house, I took my bag upstairs and got my outfit out for tonight while Charlie took a shower. I pulled out my boot cut navy blue jeans, my white sweater and my white ankle boots with a three inch heel. I also pulled out my navy blue bra and panty set and my toiletries. By this time, Charlie was out of the shower and in his room, so I grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower without washing my hair and got out and got dressed. I then went back to my room and brushed my hair out, letting it hang loose down to my waist. I then went back and brushed my teeth and then grabbed my purse and headed downstairs to wait for Charlie. Once he was ready, we went out to his truck and headed down Main St. to the one diner here. We pulled up and got out silently and entered the building. We got a booth in the corner and our waitress, a girl a few years older than me with light brown hair and brown eyes named Mary, came and took our drink orders. We looked at the menus in silence, even though we both would end up getting our usual.

When Mary came back with our drinks, I ordered the cheeseburger with seasoned fries basket and Charlie ordered his usual steak and bake potato. While we waited for the food, we chatted about what has been going on in each other's lives. When the food came, we ate in comfortable silence. Afterwards, Charlie paid the bill and we left, heading for the theatre. When we got there, Charlie got our tickets for the new Rambo movie with Sylvester Stallone. We both love action movies. I got a soda and settled in for the hour and a half movie.

Time seemed to go by quickly and next thing I know, Charlie is carrying me up the stairs to my room. I guess I fell asleep on the way home. I wake up long enough to change into my t-shirt and sweat pants, then go back to sleep. Tomorrow, I will hang out at the beach since it's supposed to be warm and dry.

I have a feeling tomorrow will be a birthday to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella is 16 and very smart. So smart that she is a senior. She goes to visit her dad for her 16****th**** birthday weekend and there she meets the resident player before he phases the first time. What will happen when she comes back to Forks to stay for good during Spring break? Will he imprint? Why is she moving in the middle of the final semester of her final year?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Paul Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Paul**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2008.**

_**Not So Smart**_

**Chapter 2 Paul POV**

Ugh, Jared is such an ass. He's all up Sam's ass that he can't hang out with me, so I say 'fuck 'em'. I will go down to the beach and see what I can get into. This is shaping up to be a very boring Saturday, but at least it is warm and dry today.

"Good weather equal good pussy" I always say.

I make my way down to First Beach to see who's out today. I get there and see a group of kids from Forks are here, so I make sure to steer clear of them. There are two whores with them that won't take "hell no" or "fuck off, bitch" for an answer. I don't care how horny I am, I would never fuck Lauren or Jessica.

"Eww" I say aloud with a full body shudder.

I then look down the beach and see a petite girl with long ass mahogany hair, pale skin, legs that look like they go on forever in those short shorts and an ass that should be a sin to look so good. She is laying on her stomach with her legs up in the air, ankles crossed, and reading a book. As I am heading towards her, she gets up on her hands and knees and my dick hardens instantly thinking about her in that same position with even less clothes on. I walk up to her just as she is getting to her feet and introduce myself.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Paul. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"Hi Paul, I'm Bella. I'm just here for my birthday weekend with my father, Chief Swan in Forks. He and his best friends Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Atera went on their fishing trip, so I just decided to get out of the house and come to the beach. I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you Paul" she said.

"Well a beautiful young girl shouldn't be alone on her birthday. How old are you anyway?" I ask her. She looks young, but there is no way I am going to let her leave right now. I want her and I am going to have her.

"I'm 16 now. But I am a senior, I skipped two grades" she stated proudly.

And she should be proud of that. Damn, she is sexy and smart, my kinda woman. And she's legal now.

_Hell Yeah!_

"Well Bella, as I said before, you shouldn't be alone on your birthday, so why don't we go back to my place and have some sandwiches or something and watch movies, talk or whatever?"

If I had my way we will be fucking before the night is out. I can't wait to have her under me, screaming my name out in ecstasy. She looks pure as well. I can teach her everything!

"Um sure, I guess that will be fine. I really didn't want to be alone this weekend. My truck is up in the parking lot. Here are the keys and you can drive since I don't know where I am going" she said while handing me her keys.

We walk to her truck in relative silence and I take the time to look her over. She is petite, around 5'4", nice curves, long mahogany hair down to her waist and a heart shaped face with large chocolate doe eyes. We get into her truck and we make our way to my house. Along the way, we make idol conversation, basically playing 20 questions. We pull up to my house and I park the truck and then got out heading for the door.

"This is a nice house, very cozy. Do you live here with your parents Paul?" she asks as we walk into the house.

"No, I live alone. My parents were killed in an accident two years ago coming back from Seattle."

"Oh. I am so sorry Paul" she apologized.

I lead her to the living room and sat on the sofa. I cut the TV on.

"It's okay, it was a while ago. Can I get you something to drink or eat? I am going to make some sandwiches" I tell her while getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Sure, a sandwich is fine and a water to drink."

I get all the ingredients out to make turkey sandwiches. I then make us two each and set them on the tray. I then get two glasses out and put ice in them. I get a coke out for me and bottle water out for Bella and pour them into the glasses. I take the tray out to the living room and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch we are sitting on.

"Would you like to watch some movies while we eat lunch?" I ask Bella while going over to my DVD wall next to the television set.

"Sure, you got any horror or suspense movies?" she asks.

Thank God she doesn't ask to watch a stupid chick flick. She is turning out to be my dream girl.

"Sure do, I got many of both. Let's see what we got here. Would you like to watch Saw or Final Destination?" I ask while holding both movies up for her to make a decision.

"Well, we can watch both if you want. I don't have to be home 'til later. Charlie actually won't be home until tomorrow night sometime. We can watch Saw first please" she said while eating on her sandwich.

"Okay sounds good to me"

I put the movie in and went to sit down next to her on the couch. I push play and grabbed one of my sandwiches. We finish eating and I run the dishes into the kitchen and get another soda and water for us. I come back out and sit back down next to Bella and make sure we are touching. There is something about her that has my body alight. I just always want to touch her.

I put my arm around her on the back of the couch and I am surprised when she snuggles into my side and gets more comfortable. We sit like this through the rest of the movie and enjoy each other's company. We also have a running commentary on the stupidity of the people in the movie.

"Oh my God, these people are so fucking stupid, it's pathetic" Bella rants at the TV.

Hmm, my girl has a potty mouth on her. I wonder how that potty mouth feels wrapped around my dick? Well let's find out. I let my arm drop to her shoulder and start rubbing circles there and each pass, I get higher up 'til I am massaging her neck and I love the little moan noises she is making.

"Oh Paul, that feels so good. I didn't realize how wound up I was" she moans out snuggling deeper into me and the couch.

I get a great idea then.

"How about you hop into the shower and relax and get that sand off you and I will give you a full body massage? Think of it as a birthday massage" I tell her.

She blushes and pulls that plump bottom lip in between her teeth while she thinks about it.

"Um…okay, that sounds good. Thanks Paul"

"You're welcome. Come on let me show you where everything is and while you are in the shower, I can throw your clothes in the machine to get all that sand out for you."

I walk her upstairs and grab her a towel and wash cloth and then take her to my bedroom into my bathroom. I show her where everything is in there and tell her to put her clothes outside the door before getting into the shower and I will come back and pick them up. I leave her to do that and I run around and get everything that I need to set up the room perfectly. I set up the room with lavender scented candles and light relaxing music to set the mood. I hear her put her clothes outside the door and I grab them up and take them downstairs and into the wash.

While down there, I turn the TV off and grab some water in case we get thirsty. I make sure I have the warming massage oil and extra towels that I will need at the ready. By this time I hear the water shut off. I then undress and hurry and put on a pair of loose basketball shorts. Next I hear the door open to the bathroom and I look up at the goddess in nothing but a small towel and only one word comes to mind…

"Fuck"


End file.
